


meditating

by poorly



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Meditation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: "He moved with such grace that it was hard not to watch."
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 17





	meditating

He moved with such grace that it was hard not to watch. 

You watched as Kanda stood slightly panting and sweating, sparring with Bookman. 

A foot collided with your chest throwing you roughly to the ground. You lied on your back staring at the ceiling. 

“Are you okay?!” Allen cried leaning down to help you sit up. 

“Yeah" you laughed lightly, “It’s my fault, I was a bit distracted.”

“I’ll say. What were you so distracted by?“ he asked

You looked at Kanda from the corner of your eye to see him looking at you two, quickly you turn your head back to Allen. 

“Nothing!” You quickly got up, “I’m gonna call it a day. I’ll see you later”

Allen smiled and waved goodbye as you left the training room, hoping to get some time alone.

Sitting pretzel style with your hands on your lap, you breathed slowly. Meditating was something you did whenever you were in pain, it sort of helped you forget that it was even there.

The sound of the door opening ripped you from your peaceful state. Turning your head, you see Kanda standing at the doorway, his signature sword around his back.

He looked at you with a angry looked glued to his handsome face. You started to get up.

“I’ll give you the room to yourself” you said quietly.

But he merely grunted and sat down besides you. 

“It’s fine” he said blankly.

You watched him as he got into his meditating position, surprise written all over your face.

He soon grew irritated by your staring. “Quit staring and sit, idiot”

Doing as he said, you got back into your previous position. You glance one last time at his calm face, before you close your eyes. The sound of your breathing soon fell into sync with his. 

You would never get use to how he makes your heart pound.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
